<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>«Если андроид гладит невидимую кошку, немедленно обратитесь в службу поддержки» by LRaien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439799">«Если андроид гладит невидимую кошку, немедленно обратитесь в службу поддержки»</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien'>LRaien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Goretober-2020: reed900 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Androids, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gen, Goretober, Goretober 2020, Hallucinations, Partnership, Pre-Slash, Robot/Human Relationships, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Гэвину больше нравилась та машина, которая просто делала свою работу. И делала её неплохо.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900 &amp; Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Goretober-2020: reed900 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Goretober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>«Если андроид гладит невидимую кошку, немедленно обратитесь в службу поддержки»</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Горетобер-2020, день 2: Галлюцинации.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Если андроид гладит невидимую кошку, немедленно обратитесь в службу поддержки».</p><p>— Невидимую кошку? — оскалился Гэвин, когда Крис показал ему этот фрагмент в инструкциях к треклятым новым моделям. — А если он вечно наглаживает своё невидимое ЧСВ, мне стоит сдать его обратно в металлолом?<br/>
Крис фыркнул, осторожно похлопав Гэвина по плечу, и пошёл делиться новостями с Андерсоном.<br/>
Гэвин же покосился на Ричарда, работающего с терминалом в другой части помещения. Идеальная причёска, сосредоточенное выражение лица. Моргание, кажется, с выверенным до миллисекунды таймером. Пальцы летают над экраном, подсвеченные голубым, диод на скуле непрерывно мигает, передавая информацию куда-то ещё. Ричард — идеально отлаженный рабочий механизм. Без лишних эмоций, без лишних сомнений.<br/>
Какая, к чёрту, невидимая кошка?</p><p>Что выходные не зададутся, Гэвин понял в тот момент, когда у допрашиваемого ими с Ричардом андроида модели АР700 начал дёргаться глаз. У Гэвина глаз дёргаться начал ещё пару месяцев назад, сбиваясь на нервный тик в моменты напряжения, но Рид был уверен, что даже в худшие моменты своих дежурств не выглядел так хреново, как этот синтетик.<br/>
Ровно-светлое лицо андроида словно пыталось раскрошиться на части под пластиковым покрытием и имитацией кожи, скин начал глючить, а зрачок в глазах фокусировался по-разному: в левом глазу расширился во всю радужку, правый же, наоборот, сузился, мечась во всех направлениях, словно пытался следить за невидимой и очень быстрой целью.<br/>
Внезапно взгляд андроида сфокусировался очень чётко где-то слева от Гэвина.<br/>
— Я же сказал, что не могу! — заорал АР700 так, что Рид рефлекторно обернулся и конечно же не увидел там ничего, а повернувшись обратно, обнаружил, что сраный синтетик убегает.<br/>
— Рич... — начал было Гэвин, но Ричард уже мчался за грёбаным свидетелем-возможно-преступником.<br/>
Сделав глубокий вдох, Гэвин помчался за ними, про себя замечая, что Ричард всё-таки адово полезная штука. Без лишних попыток изображать человека или щенка, как делает тот же Коннор. Ричард не тратил ни своё, ни напарниково время на эту чушь. Просто работал, как и положено машине.</p><p>Они взяли андроида, Ричард подключился к нему, и запыхавшийся Гэвин с интересом продолжал наблюдать. В работе Девятки было на что посмотреть: андроид, даже не красуясь, притягивал к себе взгляд.<br/>
Имитация кожи мгновенно разошлась, обнажая пластик, заставляя беснующегося АР700 сделать то же самое, а затем пальцы коснулись пальцев — и диод Ричарда часто-часто замигал. Дышал он ровно: видимо, после бега ему пришлось задействовать дыхание как дополнительную вентиляцию перегретых андроидских внутренностей, но Гэвин и это находил любопытным. Что-то вроде удовольствия от любования новеньким спорткаром.</p><p>Перед самым уходом Ричард огляделся — так же спокойно, собранно, равнодушно — и посмотрел на пойманного андроида. Затем — чуть левее. Задержал взгляд на пару секунд и отвернулся.<br/>
— Что там? — спросил Гэвин, занятый в этот момент попыткой закурить. — Улики какие-нибудь проверяешь? Давай только без этого, у меня уже задница отмерзать начинает.<br/>
— Никаких улик, детектив Рид. Просто уличный кот.<br/>
— Вот и славно. Садись-ка ты за руль, я хоть посплю немного.<br/>
Гэвин уже успел узнать, что водит Ричард так же безупречно.</p><p>— Нет, блядь, даже не думай!<br/>
— Но детектив Рид, — упорно продолжил Коннор, вставший напротив. Позади него хмуро смотрел Хэнк, тоже явно не обрадованный таким поворотом событий. — Очевидно, что моё дело и ваше связаны между собой. Наши с Ричардом запросы в базу часто пересекаются, и если вы взглянете на схему...<br/>
— Блядь, — Гэвин повернулся к стоявшему рядом Ричарду. — Это реально так?<br/>
— Да, — кивнул тот. — Нам действительно целесообразнее объединиться с RK800 и лейтенантом Андерсоном.<br/>
Гэвин фыркнул.<br/>
— Ла-а-а-адно. Тогда дуйте к моему столу. А ты, жестянка, принеси-ка мне кофе.<br/>
Коннор и Ричард уставились на него одновременно. Коннор — с уже знакомым щенячьим негодованием. Ричард — с недоумением.<br/>
— Рид, ты... — начал было Хэнк возмущённо, но Гэвин перебил его, заржав.<br/>
— Да я просто хотел посмотреть на рожу твоей псины, расслабься! — и зашагал обратно к своему столу.<br/>
Диод Коннора мигнул — Ричард ответил тем же.<br/>
После чего Коннор стал выглядеть обиженнее.<br/>
Гэвину чертовски хотелось узнать, о чём там эти синтетики трепались, и чем это его Ричард ухитрился так задеть избирательного жополиза Коннора.</p><p>— Это похоже на вирус, — произнёс Коннор, выводя личные профили андроидов на экран занятого ими зала. — Заражённые принадлежали к разным моделям, и это облегчило нам поиск возможного источника и причины уязвимости.<br/>
— И что в итоге? — Гэвин заметил среди портретов того пойманного ими поехавшего андроида.<br/>
— Мы составили список общих апдейтов, и в «Киберлайф» проверяют их на уязвимости. Также проверяются те андроиды, что не успели... самоповредиться.<br/>
Хэнк вздохнул, глядя на Коннора с таким видом, будто очень хотел сейчас похлопать того по плечу, но не желал делать ничего подобного при Риде, который мог и оборжать, и обматерить, а то и всё одновременно.<br/>
— RK800 имел в виду, что три из четырёх найденных ими заражённых андроидов целенаправленно наносили себе повреждения, — уточнил Ричард раньше, чем Гэвин успел спросить, — а спрашивать он ненавидел, будто тупой, блин!<br/>
Гэвин поднял бровь, мол, и что?<br/>
— Один прыгнул под пресс, другой — в доменную печь, третий...<br/>
— Довольно, — прервал Коннора Хэнк. — Рид может прочитать это сам. Главный вопрос — что нам делать дальше?<br/>
— Ждать отчётов от «Киберлайф», — тут же ответил Коннор.<br/>
— И проверить, поступали ли жалобы или обращения в службу поддержки от тех андроидов, которым тоже устанавливался какой-то из этих апдейтов, — добавил Ричард.<br/>
Их интонации отличались. Коннор — решительный, полный энтузиазма, голос звенит от эмоций. Ричард — спокойный, равнодушный, целеустремлённый.<br/>
Гэвину больше нравилась та машина, которая просто делала свою работу. И делала её неплохо. Ему меньше всего хотелось, чтобы его синтетический напарник пытался прикинуться человеком.</p><p>Ричарду нравилось работать с детективом Ридом. Он смотрел на лейтенанта Андерсона и RK800, и считал модель отношений, в которой синтетик замещал человеку другого человека, неприятной. Он хотел, чтобы его напарник ценил его не за искусную иллюзию человечности, а за то, кто он есть.<br/>
Даже если не «кто», а «что».<br/>
Ричарду не надо стараться работать эффективно — он был создан для этого. Его тело устойчивее к повреждениям, чем у RK800, которого он превосходил по всем параметрам: вычислительным мощностям, скорости анализа, подвижности мышц — за счёт использования более прочных и лёгких материалов. Ричард был спроектирован, чтобы превосходить и быть лучшим.<br/>
И Гэвин Рид ценил именно это, а не отличавший модель RK800 активный модуль социализации.<br/>
Он ценил Ричарда.<br/>
Ричард ценил его за это в ответ.</p><p>На присланные из «Киберлайф» документы Гэвин смотрел долго и с всё более сложным выражением лица.<br/>
— Жестянка, — наконец пробормотал он. — Что за хрень тут написана?<br/>
— Список апдейтов и андроидов, их устанавливавших. Я полагаю, это больше для меня, чем для вас.<br/>
Говоря это, Ричард мигнул диодом, и в следующую секунду по всему документу начали всплывать подсвеченные комментарии.<br/>
— Я вместе с RK800 обработаю записи жалоб и обращений в сервисные центры и сравню с этим списком.<br/>
— Кофе мне заодно принеси, — буркнул Гэвин, обречённо глядя на количество страниц в документе. — За сколько справишься?<br/>
— С кофе? За пять минут.<br/>
— Отлично, тостер. Справишься за три, получишь косточку.<br/>
Подобная аналогия Ричарда не удивила.<br/>
Если уж Гэвин принимает его как есть, то и Ричард делает для него то же.</p><p>Возле кофемашины стоял Коннор, которого Ричард проигнорировал, беря стаканчик и задавая аппарату нужные соотношения кофе-сахара-молока-воды.<br/>
Коннор мигнул диодом — Ричард отклонил запрос на обмен сообщениями.<br/>
— Это неправильно, — заметил Коннор вслух. — Он тебя использует, а ты его защищаешь.<br/>
— Если бы я не был ему нужен, я бы не появился, — повернулся к нему Ричард. — И, напоминаю, это произошло потому, что ты не справился.<br/>
Коннор обиженно сжал губы, и Ричард, считывая его мимику, отметил, насколько RK800 в движении стал похож на человека. Многие андроиды были похожи на людей до того, что можно было спутать даже во время разговора. Ричард — нет.<br/>
— Но он не уважает тебя.<br/>
— Уважает.<br/>
— Сколько оскорблений от него ты слышишь в день?<br/>
— Около двухсот семидесяти пяти за десятичасовую смену с выездом, без выезда количество грубых выражений снижается в зависимости от загруженности отдела.<br/>
— И ты считаешь это нормальным?<br/>
Ричард продолжал наблюдать за тем, как меняется выражение лица Коннора в течение разговора.<br/>
— Мы эффективно работаем и он признаёт мои сильные стороны. Не требует от меня притворяться кем-то другим.<br/>
— Он послал тебя принести ему кофе! Будто не может подняться и сходить сам.<br/>
— Я могу сделать это, не отвлекаясь от работы с информацией, — заметил Ричард и направился к выходу со стаканчиком кофе в руках, заставляя Коннора пропустить его. — Как и ты.</p><p>— Спасибо, тостер, — буркнул Гэвин. — Косточку сам возьми.<br/>
Ричард кивнул. Его вычислительные мощности были слишком заняты перебором докладов сервисного центра, чтобы потратить их на придумывание ответной колкости. Гэвин, понимая это и будучи занят сам, докапываться не стал, попивая принесённый напиток идеальной — как Гэвин любил — температуры. Не слишком горячий, но и не остывший. Даже в этом Ричард был хорош.<br/>
Его отлаженная система, объединяющая сложнейшие компоненты, взаимодействующие между собой в множестве процессов, проверяла, тестировала, улучшала себя. Обновляла. Совершенствовала. Искала недостатки.<br/>
И находила.<br/>
Нашла и в этот раз.<br/>
Подала сигнал.</p><p>— Кого высматриваешь? — заинтересовался Гэвин, готовый отвлечься на что угодно, за чем там наблюдал его андроид. За тараканом, что ли?<br/>
Ричард моргнул, перезагружая зрительные сенсоры и анализируя заново поток информации.<br/>
— Ничего особенного.<br/>
Может быть, просто переизбыток информации и неправильное распределение мощности. Ричард добавил задачу: после окончания анализа запустить проверку системы ещё раз.</p><p>Гэвин вновь оставил Ричарда в машине: тот подтормаживал последние пару часов, и Гэвин бы разозлился, если бы не знал, что высокоточный мозг андроида сейчас работает на полную мощность. Глупо требовать от оружия стрелять больше раз, чем в нём патронов.<br/>
Он сам опросил человека, снимавшего квартиру вместе с андроидом, пропавшим вскоре после обращения в сервисный центр, одновременно оглядывая комнату и ища хоть какие-нибудь следы. Обычная студенческая квартира, её потому и снимали вдвоём: андроиду много места не надо, а студенту-одиночке, чьи родители остались в другом штате, было проще делить арендную плату. Андроиды не занимают кухню, не разводят срач, не курят в туалете и не отравляют жизнь окружающих прочими любимыми Гэвином способами. Наверное, всё-таки придётся вызывать Ричарда.<br/>
— ...а потом он принёс эту миску, — Уильям — двадцать лет, студент, короткие русые волосы, пирсинг в левом ухе, ранее не привлекался — указал на небольшую пластиковую мисочку с рисунком в виде отпечатка кошачьей лапки, стоявшую на полу.<br/>
— Миску?<br/>
— Сказал, что если уж я решил завести кота, то должен отнестись к этому ответственнее. Он вообще будто крышу потерял в последнее время на ответственности, квартиру драил каждый день, вещи мои прибирал, миску эту притащил...<br/>
— Но кота-то у вас нет.<br/>
— И я о том же!<br/>
Гэвин едва сдержал усмешку, вспомнив про «невидимую кошку», а затем призадумался.<br/>
Похоже, это действительно что-то значимое в диагностике андроидских мозгов. Надо будет спросить у Ричарда. И да, точно, вызвать его сюда для анализа.</p><p>Про кошку Гэвин у Ричарда спросил лишь тогда, когда они закончили обследовать квартиру — никаких следов странной деятельности — и уже ехали обратно в участок.<br/>
— Вы правильно предположили, детектив Рид, — ответил Ричард вежливо. — Это часть самодиагностики. Программа от «Киберлайф», которая действует как вирус, проникая в искусственный разум и выискивая лазейку. Только в случае нахождения уязвимости она не вредит программному обеспечению, а запускает образ кошки. Безобидно и позволяет заметить баг стороннему наблюдателю. Естественно, вместе с этим сами системы андроида отправляют отчёт в сервисный центр, сообщая о неполадках, но если объект находится в автономном режиме работы или вдали от сети, так называемая «галлюцинация» — самый очевидный способ.<br/>
— Неплохо, — присвистнул Гэвин. — А ты?<br/>
— Что — я?<br/>
— Видишь невидимых кошек?<br/>
— Если бы я их видел, — невозмутимо напомнил Ричард, — значит, они не были бы невидимыми. Я функционирую с настолько низкой погрешностью, что это не стоит даже озвучивать.<br/>
Гэвин настоял, и Ричард всё-таки озвучил цифру со стольким количеством нулей после запятой, что Гэвин едва не уснул. Благо, за рулём снова был андроид.</p><p>После перестрелки с новообразовавшимся картелем по производству «красного льда» — да, не только же за поехавшими синтетиками бегать! — Гэвин, получивший лишь несколько синяков да ссадин от неудачной встречи со стеной, за которой спешно один раз укрылся, придирчиво осмотрел Ричарда.<br/>
— Тебя как будто всего в этом дерьме обваляли, — пробормотал он. — Нет, ты, конечно, пиздато сработал, но теперь весь в сраной штукатурке, пыли и грязи. Салон мне засрёшь ведь.<br/>
— Я могу вернуться в участок вместе с оперативной группой.<br/>
Гэвин посмотрел на него задумчиво и махнул рукой.<br/>
— А хуй с ним.<br/>
— Детектив?<br/>
— Да у меня там всё равно срач.<br/>
Гэвин и сам толком не понимал, почему согласился. Его андроид — это машина, инструмент. Хотя... Пожалуй, если бы у Рида была личная винтовка, он бы тоже не стал кидать её к остальным после драки.<br/>
Ричард был всё-таки его.</p><p>Наклонившись над раковиной, Ричард быстро и аккуратно ополоснул руки и лицо, затем бросил взгляд в зеркало. Его зрачки никак не могли нормально сфокусироваться на изображении, и этот сбой вызывал в андроиде недовольство. Ричард моргнул, перезагружая визуальные сенсоры. Проблема с расфокусировкой исчезла.<br/>
Состояние стало удовлетворительным.<br/>
Ричард повернулся к диспенсеру для полотенец, чтобы убрать пыль со своей одежды, — и в этот момент заметил пушистого рыжего кота.<br/>
Снова.<br/>
Перезагрузка зрительных сенсоров не помогла, и Ричард сделал шаг, чтобы погладить — проверить осязательные рецепторы и их работу, как предполагала инструкция, — когда услышал позади себя:<br/>
— Что, нравится?<br/>
Обернувшись, Ричард кивнул. Его напрягало то, что его система распознавания не сразу сумела идентифицировать того, кто стоял возле двери, и прошло несколько миллисекунд, прежде чем Ричард откликнулся:<br/>
— Да, капитан Аллен.<br/>
— Недавно здесь поселился, — сообщил капитан, не подходя ближе. — До сих пор даже прозвище не получил.<br/>
— Ясно, — кивнул Ричард, поглаживая кота. Шерсть средней жесткости, средняя длина волоска — три целых, пять десятых сантиметра. Температура тела — тридцать восемь и семь градусов по Цельсию, частота дыхания — двадцать один вдох в минуту.<br/>
Его сенсоры работали нормально.<br/>
Ричард функционировал нормально.</p><p>Гэвин тоже считал, что функционирует нормально, особенно после пары-тройки стаканчиков кофе, но стоило ему заметить Коннора, как его приподнятое настроение мигом улетучилось.<br/>
— Слышь, ты не мой синтетик, вали, я жду другого.<br/>
— Детектив Рид, — Коннор не скрывал обиды, но говорил вежливо, даже как-то терпеливо, чем лишь раздражал ещё сильнее. — У вас были какие-то жалобы на поведение Ричарда? Он вёл себя нестандартно?<br/>
— Ты охренел, что ли? — возмутился Гэвин. — Понял, что твоя игра в человека не даёт эффекта, и решил копать под своего братца? Да он как обычно — идеален.<br/>
Коннор удивлённо склонил голову набок более плавным, чем у Ричарда, движением.<br/>
— Идеален? Мне казалось, вы только и делаете, что унижаете его.<br/>
— Не лезь в наши отношения, и я не буду лезть в ваши, — буркнул Гэвин. — Чего ты вообще до него докопался-то?<br/>
Коннор очень человечным жестом отвёл на мгновение взгляд, словно смущался. Хотя Гэвин был уверен, что эта пластиковая сволочь абсолютно не смущается.<br/>
— Из «Киберлайф» прислали результаты с конкретным указанием апдейта с использованной вирусом уязвимостью. — Коннор смотрел теперь Гэвину прямо в глаза, говоря уверенно и с ноткой мягкости, с той самой, с которой раньше лгал, что всё будет хорошо. — Это часть программного обеспечения, использовавшегося для андроидов с усиленными мышцами ног, способных к быстрому передвижению и подъёму тяжестей.<br/>
Гэвин уже на этом месте понял, к чему ведёт Коннор, и хотел было возразить, перебить, но голос будто пропал. Нет. Не его Ричард. Ричард превосходен, и какой бы бред ни нёс Коннор, это... Это было бы предательством со стороны Девятки.<br/>
— Поэтому найденные нами заражённые — те, у кого вирус действовал активнее всего — работали на производстве, где постоянно использовали свою способность. А Ричард...<br/>
А Ричард гонялся за андроидами и уворачивался от пуль, понял Гэвин.<br/>
— Бред, — выдохнул он наконец. — Если бы с Ричардом было что-то не так, он бы это заметил, разве нет?<br/>
— Другие андроиды тоже должны были заметить, — покачал головой Коннор. — Но почему-то их система не нашла неполадок.<br/>
«Если уж я решил завести кота...»<br/>
Нет, звучало бредово.<br/>
— У меня нет проблем с Ричардом, тупой пластик, — рявкнул Гэвин. — Он работает как идеально отлаженный механизм, охренительно хорош и уж точно поадекватнее тебя. Ясно?<br/>
— Ясно, детектив Рид.</p><p>Когда более-менее чистый Ричард вернулся, Гэвин буркнул:<br/>
— Твой пластиковый братец припёрся. Сказал, что у тебя тоже есть багованный апдейт. Но с тобой же всё в порядке, верно?<br/>
— Я...<br/>
«Я функционирую нормально».<br/>
Это то, что Ричард собирался произнести. Нет, он не может подвести Гэвина, даже если есть малейший шанс на то, что с ним что-то не так.<br/>
— Я полагаю, что функционирую нормально, — произнёс он вместо этого. — Если вы настаиваете, то через два часа, после окончания смены, я могу отправиться на проверку в «Киберлайф».<br/>
— Я тебя подвезу, жестянка. Просто чтобы заткнуть этого хэнкового щенка, окей? Я и не сомневаюсь, что с тобой всё нормально, тостер.<br/>
Ричард моргнул, чуть наклонил голову и сказал спокойно:<br/>
— Спасибо, детектив Рид.<br/>
— Да не за что, придурок. Принеси мне кофе, заебался тут уже.</p><p>В «Киберлайф» они не поехали: поступил вызов, очередной поехавший андроид на этот раз не просто решил красиво самоубиться, но и утащить за собой половину завода, где он работал. Благо, остальные его «коллеги» успели вовремя его утихомирить, но зрелище было страшное: с дёргающимся лицом, зрачками разной ширины и сбившимся речевым модулем, заражённый андроид напоминал жуткую пародию на человека. Он и повторять мог только одну фразу: «Я не могу, не могу, не могу» противным нечеловечески-механическим тоном.<br/>
Гэвин покосился на своего напарника. Безупречный. Спокойный. Идеальный. Как удобно лежащий в ладони нож.<br/>
Конечно же с Ричардом всё в порядке, даже и проверять не стоит.</p><p>Они заехали в участок: Гэвин — подбросить Ричарда и заодно написать отчёт об этом деле, а Ричард — потому что он всё ещё предпочитал ночевать здесь, да и помочь в составлении отчётов было нелишним.<br/>
— Накатался за день вусмерть, пиздец, — выдохнул Гэвин. — Жестянка, принесёшь мне кофе? И если есть что-нибудь перекусить в автомате, то...<br/>
— Хорошо, детектив Рид.</p><p>В кафетерии было пусто: все уже разъехались по домам, в здании оставались лишь несколько дежурных по отделам да андроиды-уборщики. Ричард настраивал кофемашину, когда почувствовал чужое присутствие, и, наклонившись, заметил того же рыжего кота, которого видел днём. Он несколько раз провёл по пушистой мягкой шерстке, почёсывая за ухом. Затем поднялся, забирая приготовленный кофе, и вернулся к Гэвину.<br/>
— Ваш кофе, детектив.<br/>
— Спасибо, — тот принял стаканчик из рук Ричарда. — О да-а-а-а... Блядь, как же хорошо ты это делаешь, а. Не знаю, ты с кофемашиной договариваешься по-роботски или что, но получается у тебя лучше, чем когда я сам пытаюсь.<br/>
Ричард коротко улыбнулся, чуть склонив голову.<br/>
— Благодарю, детектив Рид.<br/>
— Слушай, — Гэвин задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по столу. — Я вот чего понять не могу: нигде никто не упоминает, что этот самый вирус делает.<br/>
— К сожалению, большинство систем заражённых андроидов были сильно повреждены, детектив. Но по их поведению можно заметить, что у пострадавших появлялась тяга к самоуничтожению.<br/>
— И перфекционизм, — буркнул Гэвин. — Слушай, а это их «Я не могу!»... Тот, которого мы сегодня взяли, тоже об этом говорил.<br/>
Ричард задумался, анализируя известную ему информацию и посылая запрос в базу данных «Киберлайф», — но наткнулся на блок.<br/>
«Доступ приостановлен».<br/>
— Я не могу, — начал было Ричард, запнулся на секунду и продолжил: — связаться с сервером «Киберлайф». Полагаю, на время расследования они лишили меня доступа.<br/>
— Дебилы, — буркнул Гэвин. — Ты — лучший.<br/>
— Спасибо, детектив Рид, но это разумные меры предосторожности.<br/>
— Ага, да. Ладно, давай-ка по домам.<br/>
— Спокойной ночи, детектив.</p><p>В отличие от человека, Ричард на ночь не отключался, спать ему не требовалось. Обычно он уходил в гибернацию, но сейчас в его памяти роились незавершённые процессы. Ричард запустил их одновременно, выставив приоритетность. Анализ действий вируса, обработка полученных за сегодняшний день данных, внутренняя диагностика и...<br/>
«Я не смог выполнить свою задачу».<br/>
(«Ты лучший», — говорил Гэвин).<br/>
Что-то внутри словно щёлкнуло, переключив течение мыслительных процессов.<br/>
«От меня это не зависело, я функционирую исправно».<br/>
(«Ты идеален», — говорил Гэвин).<br/>
Логические утверждения пытались выстроиться во что-то неправильное, что-то разрушительное, будто Ричарду самому следует быть разрушенным.<br/>
(«Ты справился»).<br/>
Если бы что-то было не так, Гэвин бы заметил.<br/>
И Ричард бы заметил тоже.<br/>
Значит, это низкоприоритетный сигнал, который следует игнорировать.</p><p>У Гэвина на следующий день был заслуженный выходной, и поэтому Ричард даже не скрывал удивления, заметив того перед собой.<br/>
— Поехали, жестянка. Я ещё вчера обещал завезти тебя в «Киберлайф» для проверки, и, пожалуй, стоит это сделать.<br/>
— Хорошо, детектив Рид, — согласился Ричард.<br/>
Внутри снова что-то изменилось. Не так. Как-то это было неправильно.<br/>
Или же неправильным был Ричард?<br/>
— Не парься, — Гэвин похлопал его по плечу. — Я в тебе не сомневаюсь. Это просто чтобы твой братишка перестал смотреть на тебя с подозрением, и заодно чтобы придурки из «Киберлайф» открыли тебе доступ. Они обещали, что после проверки это сделают.<br/>
— Да? — Новость о том, что Гэвин связался с техниками «Киберлайфа» лишь для того, чтобы разобраться в этом, застала Ричарда врасплох. — Я не хотел причинять вам неудобства в ваш выходной день, детектив.<br/>
— Ой, завались, — закатил глаза тот. — Ты — лучшее, что у меня есть, Рич. Ясно? Ради тебя можно и потерпеть немного.<br/>
Ричард кивнул.<br/>
«Лучшее».<br/>
«Рич».<br/>
Для детектива Рида он всё ещё лучший.<br/>
Что-то неправильное внутри притихло.</p><p>Уже в машине Гэвин повернулся к Ричарду, сев на водительское место, и серьёзно сказал:<br/>
— Ты ведь слушаешься моих приказов, Рич?<br/>
Тот кивнул.<br/>
— Разумеется, детектив.<br/>
— Я хочу, чтобы ты прямо сейчас ушёл в режим глубокой гибернации.<br/>
Быстрый разум Ричарда обработал эту просьбу мгновенно, без всяких пауз перед ответом, какие могли бы быть у человека.<br/>
— Я могу узнать причину, детектив Рид?<br/>
— Ты мне веришь, жестянка?<br/>
— Да, — без колебаний ответил Ричард.<br/>
— Тогда сделай это. Немедленно.<br/>
Моргнув, Ричард кивнул.<br/>
И выполнил приказ Гэвина — потому что Ричард всегда выполнял его приказы, и это было правильно.<br/>
Он не знал, зачем, но знал, что это правильно даже сейчас.</p><p>Сигнал к пробуждению прошёлся коротким импульсом по всей системе Ричарда, заставляя активироваться в обычный режим.<br/>
Он находился в лаборатории «Киберлайф»: белые стены, мониторы, датчики, крепления и улавливаемые рецепторами запахи тириума и дезинфицирующего средства. Его тело было обездвижено, и это было неприятно — нефункционально, — но напротив стоял Гэвин, хмурясь всё ещё, но так, как он это делал после удачных тяжёлых дел.<br/>
— Ты молодец, жестянка, — произнёс он. — Скоро тебя подключат обратно.<br/>
Это точно был Гэвин. Его ритм дыхания, его взгляд, каждая мельчайшая деталь была проанализирована разумом андроида и признана достоверной.<br/>
Ещё один импульс — и Ричард осознал, что может моргать, использовать мимику, говорить. Всё тело ниже шеи всё ещё было блокировано.<br/>
— Я хотел бы знать, детектив, что произошло.<br/>
— Ты был заражён, — пояснил Гэвин. — Тем вечером я вспомнил, что ты говорил о доступе, разозлился и отправил им запрос, мол, вы там охуели. А утром получил ответ: не было никаких ограничений. Вирус заблокировал твою связь, чтобы не быть обнаруженным. Поэтому я быстро прикинул план действий, вытащил тебя в машину и велел впасть в гибернацию — чтобы точно никакого дерьма не произошло.<br/>
— Это... — Ричард старался проанализировать свои данные, но не находил никаких следов. — Это маловероятно, детектив.<br/>
— Кошек видел?<br/>
— Да, но они были реальными.<br/>
— Когда в последний раз?<br/>
— В департаменте. Но капитан Аллен сказал, что...<br/>
— Аллен уже две недели как в командировке в Ванкувере.<br/>
Ричард замолчал, переосмысливая.<br/>
— Поэтому заражённые ничего не замечали. Вирус не мог ничего поделать с тестовой галлюцинацией, но добавлял обоснование, — произнёс он наконец. — Но почему я ничего не заметил? У меня не было порывов к самоуничтожению.<br/>
Гэвин усмехнулся.<br/>
— Потому что ты для этого слишком хорош. И всё можешь. Сейчас по твоему телу гоняют тестовые программы и проверяют на следы вредоносных программ, а потом вернут обратно в участок.<br/>
— Но почему вы не там, детектив Рид?<br/>
Пожав плечами, Гэвин скривился:<br/>
— Ты — мой напарник, Рич. И мне нравится работать с тобой.<br/>
— Мне тоже нравится работать с вами, детектив.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Иллюстрация: <a href="https://vk.com/lraien_art?w=wall-105111607_3113">https://vk.com/lraien_art?w=wall-105111607_3113</a></p><p>
  <a href="https://funkyimg.com/i/38jHv.jpg"></a>
  
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>